Missing Someone That You Love
by DW611
Summary: I own none of these characters, Sega owns the characters. It the anniversary of the day Sonic died. Everyone is very worried about Amy and wants her to move on, but she has feeling that he is not died. But then her friends started getting hurt one by one at night. Who is this mysterious attacker? Read and find out what happens. Sonamy, Slivaze, Tailscream, and Knouge
1. Depressed Amy

_**The ages of the characters: Amy: 20 Tails and Cream: 13 Vanilla: 38 Shadow: 23 Sliver and Blaze: 22 Knuckles and Rouge: 22 **_

A pink hedgehog was lying on her bed crying her eyes outs. Her name is Amy Rose. The reason why she was crying was because it is the anniversary of the day that Sonic the Hedgehog, her love, had passed away. It was very dark in her room; the room was cold as ice. She didn't care because all she wants now is to be with him again. But deep down she had a feeling that he is not died but somewhere far away suffering needing help.

"S-sonic I am s-so sorry that I c-chased you all those t-times! I-if I didn't c-chase you that day you would still be with m-me," she stuttering while she was crying like a baby. "I-it all my f-fault that h-he is not h-here," she stuttered while she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her tears were still coming down, unknowing to her that her friends were outside her house hearing her screams and cries.

After she yelled there was knocking on her front door, she did not answer the door; because all she wanted now was to be left alone, but that's when the door was broken down. "Amy we know you are here came please come down we want to talk to you," Vanilla said. "Amy if you don't come down here we are going up there," said Cream. Amy said nothing or came down stairs, so her friends made their way upstairs to her room.

She could hear footsteps making their way up her stairs and towards her room. The footsteps stopped at her bedrooms door, that when she planted her head in her pink pillow as fast was she can, then the door opened, Vanilla turned the lights on, to see the poor girl on her bed with her head in her pillow. Amy put her head in her pillow because she didn't wanting her friends see the way she is. "Amy? We all know that you miss Sonic very much, but were worried about you. We haven't seen you in six months and we all agree that you should move on with your life," Vanilla said.

"Pinky, Big Blue wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to live life at its fullest like he did everyday in his life," Rouge said. Big Blue and Pinky was the nicknames that Rouge gave Sonic and Amy. Amy still had her head in her pillow and thinking, _'I know he is not dead I just know it! I want them to leave me alone now.'_

"Amy if you keep this up you would end up like someone over here," Sliver said while looking at Shadow. "Don't make me kick you in the head again!" "Come and try it again because last time you got me off guard!" "Sliver and Shadow don't fight! This is not the time to fight because we are here for Amy in her time of needed, and all you two do is fighting each other! Why do you have to fight all the time?!" yelled Cream while she was giving both Sliver and Shadow a death glare.

All of Amy's friends had wide eyes; they were also stunned and shocked at what came out of Cream. Cream is someone who got mad rarely. Silences filled the room for about a minute before Sliver said, "Cream is right I want to say I am so sorry Shadow." "I forgive you this time Sliver and I am also sorry for saying that I will kick you in the head again." "I forgive you Shadow," "I would like to say that I am sorry for yelling at the two of you guys like that. I don't know what came over me. I hope you two can forgive me," Both Shadow and Sliver said at the same time, "We forgive you Cream."

"The next time you two fight, we're going to sick Cream on you both," Blaze said jokingly and everyone laughed expect for Amy. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the poor girl who hasn't even looked at them nor said a word to them.

Then Cream said with tears falling down from her brown eyes, "Amy?! Like mother said it time for you to move on! Mister Sonic would hate to see you the way you are now and he would tell you to smile! He would also tell you that it was not your fault that he died! Can you please Amy look at us or talk to us!? We came out of our homes so late in night, just to show how much we care about you; and you haven't even look at us, or spoken not even once?!"

'_Nobody can see me! If anyone saw what I look like now? They would be scared,' Amy_ though keeping her head in the pillow. "I can't let you guys see me like this, truth me it not a good sight," she finally spoken to her friends. "Amy we are your friends we want to help you out thought this," Blaze said. "No I will not let you guys see me like this I just won't" yelled Amy while she keeping her head buried in her pillow.

"Amy this is getting out of control! Just look at what you have become, you are a wreck. All because Sonic died! Look at Shadow and Tails they lost Maria and Cosmo and the both got over it, and live their lives knowing that Maria and Cosmo would want them to! Shadow is dating other girls now and Tails is dating Cream! Yeah they were heartbroken at first but they moved on, you loss Sonic and all you do is just sit in this house and cry because he is dead! We come to see you and you don't even look at us! The Amy Rose we know would do what Sonic would want her to do! And he would want you to move on with your life, and it is time for you to…," yelled Knuckles at the heartbroken girl, but he stopped when he heard sobbing from her. _'I done it this time,' he_ thought.

"Amy I am…" Knuckles tries to apologize to her but was interrupted by Tails. "Don't said anything else Hot Head because you have said enough! You know how much she loved Sonic and you attack her like this! What the hell is wrong with you?! Just look at her do you see she been through enough?! How could you say all that to her!? Yeah I lost Cosmo and I got over it, but there is a part of me that hasn't gotten over her! Yes I moved on but it took me a while for me to find the courage to date another girl," Tails yelled at Knuckles with rage in his blue eyes.

Amy tuned out the others yelling at Knuckles because she just didn't care anymore. _'If they want to see me!? Fine they wanted it so they're going to get what they want,' she_ thought. Everyone stopped yelling at Knuckles when she said, "If you guys wanted to see me? Now look at the new me," she sat up to sit on her bed and looked her friends in their eyes.

All her friends gasp at the sight of her. She didn't have that warm smile because that smile faded away and was replaced with a frown. Her eyes were not the like that same green eyes that were full of life; they were more dull and lifeless. All her friends didn't have that same warm and loving feeling that they got when they were with Amy, but they felt cold and scared. She was very skinny because she hasn't eaten anything in weeks and also she was very pale, because she hasn't been out of her house for some time now. The glare she gave them made them feel like she was looking though their souls.

Her friends were speechless at the sight of her. It was silence in her room until Amy asked, "Are you guys going to say something or what?!" Her friends were still speechless not knowing what to say.

_'I need to get her out of this state of depression! Oh boy I wish Sonic was here because he always knows how to make Amy happy, even through the darkest days he just knows how to make her happy! I guess it up to me, Cream, Tails, and Shadow to get her out of this state. We are the closest to her I hope this would work,' _Vanilla thought. "Rouge, Sliver, Blaze, and Knuckles can you guys please leave: me, Cream, Shadow, and Tails here with Amy," Vanilla asked.

"Why do we have to leave we want to help too?!" asked Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, and Sliver at the same time. "Because the four you guys are not as close to her like: Shadow, Tails, Cream, and me are. We need to talk to her and get her out of this state of depression. I just think you guys leaving would be the best her." "Okay Vanilla we understand," Blaze said and with that the four of them left.

After they left the bedroom Amy looked at the four that stayed. "Amy you are like a sister to me and you know that! Seeing you like this scares me because this is not the Amy Rose that I know! The Amy Rose I know is always optimistic! And not depressed I remember when you and Sonic found me, when I was five years old! After my parents left me to defend myself! And when the both of you guys treated me like I was your little brother! It hurts me to see you like this please let him go he would want you to," Tails said with tears in his eyes because of the sight of Amy like the way she is now was too much for him to see.

"Amy you are more to me than just a best friend, you are like my big sister! Like Tails said it hurting me to see you like this because this is not you! You need to left him go, that what he would want you to do! Yes we know how hard it is going to be for you to left him go, but we will be by your side for every step of the way" said Cream with tears coming down from her eyes; because the sight of her sister in this much pain, was too much for her to take was well.

"Rose I know that me and Faker never really gotten along that much; but I know if he was here now, he would want to be strong for him and the rest of us! I know you loved him very much but it time to move on and truth me you should do it right now. If you keep going the way you are heading you would hurt yourself or someone else!? Seeing you worries me very much! Please just move on for Faker and if you need someone I will be there," Shadow said trying to keep his tears in.

"Amy, Sonic loved you very much and if he was here, he would be heartbroken to see you like this! This Amy Rose scares us because it not you! The Amy Rose we know was always happy, cheerful and not depressed! Sonic would tell you it time to move on and live your life at its fullest, and have no regrets because that what he did every single day of his amazing life he lived! He will always be with you he with you in your heart you have! It hurts all of us to see you like this," Vanilla said with tears in her eyes.

"Guys I have a feeling that Sonic is still alive somewhere far away! I just don't believe that he is died I just know he is somewhere suffering needing our help," Amy said. Shadow, Tails, Cream, and Vanilla looked at the pink hedgehog with concerned faces. "Amy he is died and you know this," Tails said in a concerned tone. "Amy, Sonic passed away and it time to expect it and move on," Vanilla said in a worried tone. "They are right Amy and you're starting to scare us," Cream said in a concerned tone. "Rose, Faker is died I know this because I was the one who found his body," Shadow said in a worried tone.

_'They think I am going crazy,'_ she thought while she was stared at them. And then she asks them, "Do you guys think that I am going crazy and I want the truth?" There was silence filled the room because her friends were thinking of the best way to tell her the truth. _'I know it they think I am going crazy! I don't need anyone anymore! I want to be alone now I have to tell them to leave,' she_ thought.

"I really appreciate that you guys trying to cheer me up but it didn't work! I would love it if you guys leave now! So have a good night I will see you soon!" "Okay Amy sees you soon," the four said and walked out of her room and her house very worried about her.

'_I'm glad that I'm finally alone again,' she_ thought. She lied back in her bed, covers herself with her pink and blue blanket, and looked at the ceiling lost in her thoughts of Sonic. She was hoping that was going to have a dream about a wonderful memory with her and her blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. She looked at the ceiling for about an hour before the falling to sleep.


	2. Memories

**Hey**_** it me DW611 again. I would like to thank Sara Kickey and Guest for her review for the last chapter. If you can place review and tell me what you guys think of this story? Hate it or love it I need to know what you guys think. I know that I ask that question all the time but the reason I ask that is just to know that I am getting better or worse. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^_^**_

* * *

_**Amy's Mother's age: 25 in the second flashback.**_

_**(Amy having a flashback while having a dream)**_

Amy wakes up; she sits up, and looks at her alarm clock to see what the time it was. Seeing that it was 7:30 A.M. she gets up and opens her blinds and the window. Outside it was perfect: no clouds in the sky, warm but not to warm, she was feeling a summer breeze blowing through her quills, the sound of the birds singing, and everything was at peace. It made her feel all warm inside.

_'Ah what a beautiful day it is! I wonder if Sonic is up running around, I should get ready,' _she thought. Then she walked out of her room and headed towards the bathroom, so she can start to get ready for the day like: using the restroom; brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and etc.

When she was done getting ready; she went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal, so she can get the energy to chase her love. After she was done eating; she puts her dishes in the sinks, went out of the house, closed the door behind her, and she was lucky that Sonic ran right by her house at that moment.

"SONIC WAIT FOR ME," yelled Amy while she started to running after him. Still running he looks behind and with look that said, 'Not now,' and so he asks while he was running away from her, "Ames pleases not today!?" "Sonikku I'm going to catch you today," she yelled while chasing him.

He started to run faster and faster; trying to get further away from her, but she that didn't make her quit. It made her ran faster and faster, but in the end like always she was just too slow. He was now out of her sights and she thought with tears in her eyes, _'Why does he always do this to me?! Am I just a fangirl to him, a friend, or someone he hates! I just don't know what I am to him anymore! Why won't he just give me a chance?! Is it too much to ask for?! Why can't he…'_

She stopped thinking when she heard something coming behind her. She turned around and she had no time to run, scream for help, or even cry. It was a rocket and it hit far enough and closes enough for the impact to send her flying in the air. She started to loss conscious. The last thing she remembered before going unconscious was hearing Sonic yelled, "AMY!"

The next time things she knows she was walking up in hospital full of tubes. Her vision was very blurry for about a minute, before her sight went back to normal, when it went back to normal she saw Tails with the big smile on his face. Her body was aching everywhere it was like she was hit by a truck.

"Amy, thank goodness you're awake! We've been very worried about you," said Tails in excitement. "T-tails what happened to me," asked Amy in a very weak tone. "Well Amy... you have been in a coma for two weeks, because one of Eggman's robots shot a rocket at you! The rocket was far enough away from you that it only sent you flying in the air! Your luck Sonic was there to save you!"

She started to remember that day after Tails after he said that, and she asked, "Was Sonic mad when I went into a coma?" "I seen him pissed before, but I've seen him that anger! Amy I've some bad news about Sonic!" "What happened to my Sonikku," she asked while trying to sit up, but she was in so much pain that she couldn't even sit up.

"After he took you to the hospital, he called me and asked me to stay with you while he goes after Eggman! When I arrived he was in here holding your hand and crying! After a minute or two he notices me in here, so he leans down and whispers something in your ear, and headed towards Eggman's base! An hour after he left I was at my house, watching TV, when a breaking new alert interrupted my show! The news woman said, 'Sorry for interrupting your regularly scheduled programming we have developing news now! Doctor Ivo Robotnik better know was Doctor Eggman base has exploded just moments ago. We just got informed that there was someone else in the base at the time of the exploded! Stand by for more coverage on this breaking news.' After that I called the guys, we meet at met at my workshop, we headed towards where Eggman's base was at, when we cops were investigating what had happened, so we ask the cops if we can help look for Sonic, they let us because we helped Sonic save the world countless times in the past, and after an hour of looking Shadow found a body! Amy… the body he found was Sonics' body I'm sorry that this had to happened," answered Tails with tears in his eyes.

"S-sonic is d-die it can't be! He-he can't be dead I just know it Tails!" "Yes he passed away and we all are having a hard time without him! Your luck you missed his funeral, now that was the most depressing funeral of all time! I'm so sorry Amy," said Tails while crying like a baby.

**_(Amy wakes up from her dream)_**

She wakes up, sits up, covered in sweat, and she thought, _'Why do I always dream about that?! Why can't I have my old dreams were me and Sonic would be together and have him go off and die because I chased him and got hurt?! That dream I've dreamed every night since that day I wake up from that coma! I just wish I could dream of a good memory with my Sonikku!'_

With that she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she was drinking her water she was thinking about everything about Sonic: from his smile that always made her feel safe, his sense of humor that always made her laugh all the time, his loving heart, and most of all she was thinking about his beautiful green eyes that always got her attention no matter what was going on.

_'I still remember the day that I first met him,' _she thought while the memory of that day started to rush in her headed.

**_(Another flashback)_**

A five-year old pink hedgehog that was wearing: a bright green shirt, with an orange skirt, purplish shoes with orange shoe laces, white gloves, and her quills were like Sonic but she still had those three quills above her eyes also she had a red headband in them. She was walking back home from school with tears in her eyes, because it was another difficult day at school. Her house wasn't too far for her to walk home after school or to school at that case.

_'Why can't I just make any friends?! Every day I go to that school and I get bullied by everyone in school! All I want now is to go home to my mommy and daddy at least they love me,'_ she thought. When she got home a white hedgehog, in a red dress, was in her garden of roses. Planting some white and red roses, when the little pink hedgehog saw her in the garden she ran up to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey my beautiful Little Rose how was..." she stops talking when she notices that her daughter's checks were damped from tears. Then her mother asked, "Amy what wrong?! Are those kids still picking on you?!" "Yes mommy there still picking on me!" "Have you told your teacher that you're being picked on?!"

"Yes mommy I've tried but she never believes me; and every time I tell a teacher, a group of kids beat me up! Why does everyone hate me?!" "Tomorrow I'm going have a talk to your teacher and the principal! Can you promise mommy that you will never say that, 'everyone hates you,' because you have a mommy and daddy that love you very much?"

"I promise mommy and I love you," after the little hedgehog said and that's when a loud boom sound came by their house. Amy's mother instantly knows that noise was Robotnik's robots. Here to take them to be roboticized. "Amy runs away now and whatever you do! Don't stop running okay," her mother said before she gave a kiss on her forehead, which would be her last one she would give her daughter.

"But-but mommy w-what about you and daddy," stuttered Amy with tears coming down her eyes. "Amy you don't have a lot of time left and mommy and daddy are going to be fine! I just don't want those robots to use you to make mommy and daddy to do what they say! Also you can get hurt and if you get hurt me and daddy would never forgives yourselves! I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart! So run while you still have the chances," tell her mother with tears because she hates seeing her daughter cry.

"O-okay mommy I'll go and run away. Go kick some robot butt and I love you too!" She ran to her mother and gave her a good luck kiss before she ran off to safety. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore, so she stops and she thought, _'I hope mommy and daddy are okay?! I would hate it if I lost them I don't know what to do if that happens!'_

She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees a park across the street; so she did what any other five-year old would have done, and that was to go and play at that park. She played at the park for about an hour or so before she remembers that her mom and dad were fighting the robots.

_'They might be: done fighting, they won, and now they are waiting for me to come back home! Luckily I know a short cut,' _she thought and with that she started to go back home.

When she got to her home her house destroyed, so she ran up to the rumble of the distortion of her house. "Mommy… daddy are you here," asked the very scared girl, but there was no answer only silence.

She started to panicle searching her he beloved parents, but no matter where she looked they weren't there. The poor girl dropped on her knees and yelled, "MOMMY AND DADDY WHERE ARE YOU!" Tears started to fall down her faces and she heard someone asks, "Are you okay?!"

She turned around and saw a blue hedgehog around her age, with red and white shoes, and white gloves. "No my mommy and daddy were taken away by the robots," she said with more tears coming down her face.

"It going to be okay just keep your head up," the blue hedgehog said in a friendly tone. "NO IT'S NOT GOING OKAY! THEY WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD THAT CARED ABOUT ME AND NOW THERE GOING TO BE ROBOTS NOW! I'M ALL ALONE AND YOU CALL THAT OKAY NOW," she yelled while her tears fell like a waterfall.

"Hey everything is going to be fine. All you have to do is keep your head up and never give up, because in every dark day there is a brighter day ahead so just smile," said the blue hedgehog with a smile.

Just looking at his smile and his green eyes made her safe so she just smile and said, "Alright I'm smiling and I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" "Yes I forgive you and what's your name, why did you said that you are alone?!"

"My name is Amy Rose and I'm alone because everyone hates me expected, my mommy and daddy." "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you have any friends!?" "Nope… everyone in my school bullies me around!" "Do you ever tell a teacher that you are being bullied?!"

"I do but none of the teachers believe me when I do, and on top of that when I do tell, a group of kids beat me up!" "Since you don't have any friends, do you want to be friends," asked the blue hedgehog with a smile. She just stared at him with a shocked look on her face and she thought, _'I can't believe this I finally made a friend! He is the first person to ask me that question and I hope we can be friends forever'_

She was too shocked to say anything for at lasted for about a minute, but it felt like hours to her. Sonic just sat there waiting for first and only time waiting for someone and not rushing them. "Sonic I would love to be your friend and thanks for being the first friend I've ever had," she answered with tears of joy coming down her eyes.

After that she gave him her first death hugs. That hug was too tight for him, he having hard time breathing, but he was able to say this, "Amy… I can't… breath." After that releases her grab and says, "I'm so sorry I not know what took over me! I hope you can forgive me for that!" Trying to catching his breath and when he did finally caught breathe again he said, "I okay I understand you were just very excited that's all!"

**_(The end of the_**** flashback)**

Snapping out of her thoughts and she smiled, just thinking about that moment when she made her first friend. _'I miss you: Sonic, mom, and dad! I hope that one day we will be together again. Why did Eggman take away everything I love in this world?! I'm just going to do what Sonic would tell me if he was here, 'keep my head up and smile because everything would be fine at the end!' _she thought with a tear falling down her check.

Realizing that she hasn't finish her glass of water, she gets up, head towards the refrigerator, puts the glass in it, heads back to her room, when she got to her room, she lied on her cozy bed, and in seconds she was back to sleep.

* * *

_**I'm back for at least two or even more week. :D I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter and sorry for the end of this chapter less described, I'm just tried because I never have any sleep at all. Once again I would love to ask can you guys review if you guys can it would help me and the story very much, or if you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to share it would help me a whole much too. Peace out from your man DW611:P**_


	3. Update and Save Amy Rose

_**What's up it's your main man DW611. There on an update and wanted to tell you guys something bad.**_

_**First update on the third chapter of **__**Missing Someone That you Love**__**. To tell you guys the truth this chapter has been the hardest chapter I've ever written. I've run into problem after problem with this chapter.**_

_**Good news is that I finished it but the bad news is that I don't even know why I'll post it yet. I'm waiting on my editor but that not really the reasons I've post this chapter.**_

_**If you didn't know there is a petition on getting rid of Amy Rose. There was some stupid shit on her like…what she wears is! Her hammer makes her bad role models to younger girls because it makes her violent and how she gets the damn thing out! And last her personally makes her some crazy bitch and leading younger girl on a bad way when they have a crush on a boy and how they treat them!**_

_**The haters say that they have a problem for her dress being a bit too short and showing her panties a lot! I've a question for them why don't look at what Sally and Rouge wear compared to what Amy wears (ONCE AGAIN I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE CHARACTERS SO DON'T EVEN THINK THAT). Sally wears a vent and boots and Rouge wears an outfit that shows off her curves!? Rest my case with that one!**_

_**The haters say they think she's violent with her hammer! The reason she has the hammer is for protection! I've a question for this haters why is it okay for Shadow to have fucking guns and stay with Sega and it's not okay for Amy to have her hammer to define herself! Shadow doesn't need his guns but Amy once again needs it! They have a problem with how gets her hammer out/go back where it came from! They say she pulls it out of her you know what and that is sick to even think that! I want to know who the fuck came up with that idea in the first fucking place!**_

_**They have a problem with her personally! They think Amy is going to influence younger girl who have a crush on a younger boy to force them to like them! Let me tell you guys something," love can make us do stupid shit!" I know this from a personally experiences! Amy is a good role model because if you think about it just image you doing and going though what she does! Have a love that always runaway and never returning the love! He doesn't show his love but yet she never gives up! Always getting up after being knocked down! That's what I love most about Amy she doesn't give up that easy!**_

_**This hate has gone too far this time! There is a hope for Amy's future! On my profile there will be a link to a petition to help save Amy from being removed for these dump ideas I've said! I've signed it already I'll ask you if you haven't sign to please sign before it's too late!**_


	4. Suicidal

_**Hey it me DW611 and I'm here with another chapter of Missing Someone That You Love. I'm sorry for the dilemma. **_

_**I was working on my other Sonamy story, The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy, being honest to you guys I don't take that long the last chapter of that story.**_

_**Also I've been very busy with my school work, I hate school. The only good news about school that I'm done with school now :D and I'm going to have more time with my stories!**_

_**Once again I would like to thank: guest, Sara Lovelymusic, Sexy Bitch, Kitty in Boots (Polska-1999), Alesia, Metro94, and starfiction123 for reviewing my story.**_

_**Kitty in Boots (Polska-1999) I've read your review and I hope I've written in the correct my mistakes. If you're reading this please review and tell me if I've fix my mistake.**_

_**Well once again reviews if you have any ideas, like it, hate it, or if you guys see any mistakes. It would help a lot because well it would tell me which way to take this story. **_

_**One more thing the begging of this chapter is very depressing.**_

* * *

Amy wakes up, sits up, and she thought, _'Another day of being alone. With no one that will love me the way a woman should be loved by another man, and my man died because of me! Why did I ever have to chase him that day anyway?! I wish I never chased him then he would still be alive now!'_

She just couldn't hold in her tears. So she just let her tears fall and falling at a very fast rate. She lied back on her bed, curled up into a ball, and she just cried. Without any warning, a dark thought creeped in her head.

_'What if the guys are right?! All the facts prove that he is dead why do I even think he is somehow alive and suffering needing my help! I've been following this feeling for a year now and it's caused me nothing but pain! I've to face it he's dead and he isn't coming back! Why does everyone find someone who loves them like: Cream has Tails, Blaze is dating Sliver, Rogue and Knuckles are a couple, and Shadow's has dated lot girls? I guess there is nothing to live for now, so my Sonikku I'm coming!'_

With that she gets back up and headed towards the kitchen. Making her way down her stairs her tears were falling down her once rosy red muzzle. The walk took a few seconds, but to her the walk felt like a few hours.

A few more seconds later, she finally made it to the kitchen. When she walking in the kitchen it was cold as ice like the rest of her house, but she didn't care because she's grown fond of her house like this. Going to the drawer and grabbed a knife.

"I'm sorry for doing this to everyone, but I just can't care this pain anymore! To my blue angel I'm coming," said Amy with a single tear coming down her muzzle. With that she raises the knife and was getting ready to commit suicide.

Now having both of her hands on the knife and quickly moving her hands/arms down. She was aiming for her heart, but before the knife meets the flash of the pink hedgehog. She stops herself at the last second with the knife only a few centimeters from chest and she thought.

_'What am I doing?! Sonikku wouldn't want me to do this, no matter how much pain I'm in! He would tell me to smile and keep my head up! I'm so sorry Sonic that I almost committed suicide and even dough the facts show that you're died; I know that you're still alive even if nobody believes me! Even if you're dead will it wouldn't hurt to have hope that you survived the explosion! I'm glad that I was with you for so many…' _

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice called speaking to her. "Amy…put down that knife!" The voice was none other than her best friend Cream the Rabbit. Amy looked the sacred rabbit in her brown eyes. She didn't only see that Cream was crying, but she looked deeper and saw: frighten and worried in her friend's eyes.

Cream never would've guess in a million years that her best friend would ever tried to commit suicide. Cream has always remembered Amy as someone who was always Amy as someone who was always optimistic. Just the look in the young rabbit's face made the depressed hedgehog drop the knife.

After the knife hit the floor Amy fell to her hand and knees. Tears were falling down the muzzle of hers leaving wet marks down her face. Cream came comfort her heartbroken friend.

"…I'm so…sorry Cream, that I almost…committed suicide! Can you forgive me," said Amy with tears coming down her eyes.

"I forgive you but…why were you about to commit suicide huh?" asked Cream in a concerned and a comforted tone as well.

Before she could answer her question Blaze and Rouge walked in the room. The white bat and the purple cat saw the depressed pink hedgehog on the ground bawling her eyes out, with the younger rabbit trying to comfort her, and a knife by the hedgehog. Immediately the cat and bat were curious why there was a knife near the hedgehog.

Heading towards the broken hedgehog that was crying and sobbing. While they walked towards her they hoped that she didn't try to commit suicide. Blaze kneeled besides the emotional Amy while Rouge took the knife and put it away so it wouldn't hurt anybody. Blaze started to rub the depressed Amy's back trying to sooth her.

The cat had tears coming down her face. She just hated to see her friend at this stage of depression and that when she would ask.

"Amy...are you okay and...What's were you going to do with that…knife?" Amy didn't answer all she did was put her head down in shame of what she almost did.

First time in her life she wishes that Eggman would kidnap her, so she won't have to face her friends now. She knows that sooner or later she is going to have to tell her what she was trying to attempt with that knife.

Not knowing how to tell her friends that she was about to commit suicide. That when Rouge came to the other side of her.

What and how would she tell them that she was going to commit suicide? She didn't want to tell them that but she knows that it was better if they found out now, rather than later.

"I was about to…commit suicide, I'm sorry that I've almost ended my life," said Amy while still having her head down and letting her tears fall to the ground. Blaze and Rouge had wide eyes and they were shock that she was to the point where she would attempt suicide.

Cream, Rouge, and Blaze were trying to find the right words to comfort they broken friend. Feeling sorry for the poor hedgehog for losing the one she loved the most.

They know that there was one person that knew what to say to make her happy again, but sadly he was dead and gone. The only sounds you could hear was the sobs of the depressed, Amy Rose.

"Amy…we all knew how much you loved him, but killing yourself is not going to solve your problem! He wouldn't want you to do that, he would want you to live life at its fullest and have no regrets when it comes to an end! Like he did everyday in his amazing life he lived! We forgive you, but you need to promise us something, that you would never try that again okay?" said Blaze with tears in her eyes.

She wouldn't say anything so that when Rouge, with tears in her eyes, would say something to her depressed friend.

"Pinky…we don't like seeing you like this at all! Big Blue wouldn't want you to do that he would want you to do what Blaze just said honey! If he was alive today, he would be hurting badly just see you in this kind of pain?! If you don't let him go for yourself and us then do it for him!"

Amy still didn't say anything nor did she look at them. That when Cream would have her turn to tells her best friend, with tears in her eyes.

"Amy…please let him go that's what he would want you to do! It's time to move on with your life and be the old Amy Rose that we all love and miss! We all know how much you loved him; and we all know how much it hurts to lose a love one, but you have to remember that it was his time to go! Mister Sonic know that every adventure there was a chances that he wouldn't come back home alive, he did it because he loved every living thing, including you Amy! Amy it's not your fault that he's dead, and died because he was trying to protect you, so don't let that thought of you being the reason he dead, because there not true he died because he was trying to protect you from Eggman! Promise me that you won't let those dark thoughts take over and make you hurt yourself!"

Amy finally looked at her friends and seeing them crying and hurting all just because she was close to ending her life. She just hated when someone was crying in front of her, it felt like someone was breaking her heart slowly and painfully.

"I promise I'll don't to attempt suicide ever again," Amy said with tears in her eyes. Amy's friends felt relieved by her promising them that she won't ever try to commit suicide. They know that Amy was someone who always kept her promises because she just hates when promises are broken.

"Amy...do you want to come with us to the mall like the old days," asked Cream. Cream knows that's what they were doing at Amy's to try to get her out of the house and away from her pain. All they could do is hope that by doing this she would get away from all this depressing stuff and be the old Amy Rose that they want her to be again.

"Sure I'll go with you guys to the mall for a while," answer Amy hoping that spending some time with friends would help her feel better.

"Than let's head to the mall," said Rouge and with that the four girls headed towards the mall in downtown Station Square. After the four walked out of her house than when Amy black out. The next thing she knows there walking in the mall. Wondering what they did between when they left the house to when they made it to the mall.

"Uh guys...I know this is going to sound weird, but what happened between when we walked out of the house and us walked in the mall?!"

"Well Amy, you were telling us all of your fondest memories with Sonic," answered Blaze.

"Amy, did you forget what we're doing that fast," asked Cream.

"Well Cream, I blacked out!"

"That's okay Amy, we understand," said Cream little upset with herself for asking Amy that question. Amy looked at Cream and saw that she was upset so she says.

"Don't be upset with yourself Cream!"

"Thanks Amy," said Cream feeling a bit better. After that was said that's when Rouge said. "Also you were going to tell us what Big Blue, whispered in your ear that day he saved you from Metal Sonic!"

"Yeah Amy, we want to hear what he said," said Blaze excitement from the story of the day Amy fell in love with Sonic. "I can't because Sonic made me promise him, that I wouldn't tell anyone what he said!"

"Pretty please Amy*makes puppy eyes* we won't tell anyone please," begged Rouge, Blaze, and Cream at the same time. The three of them knew that Amy couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you guys what he whispered in my ear, so don't even waste your time looking at me with those puppy eyes looks," said Amy with determined to keep what Sonic told her that day. Her friends were stunned and shocked that Amy resisted the cuteness of the puppy eyes. This went on for a few seconds before Blaze said a heartfelt apology to her friend.

"We're so sorry we're just wanted to know what he said, because you and he had a lot of wonderful times with each other! Sure you guys weren't going out with each other, but you guy had one hell of a friendship! Do you forgive us for trying to make you break that promise?"

"I forgive you guys you just wanted the ending of that story, but let the girls hangout begin!" With that said, the four friends did what every group of girls did what did at the mall and for the first time in a year Amy smiled and was happy. That only lasted for about an hour before Tails would give Cream a call on his cell phone.

"Hello, this is Cream speaking!"

"Cream, this is Tails! Look I'm at the hospital with the guys!"

"Oh no Tails, are you alright," when Cream said that her friends were worried.

"I'm alright but this morning Sliver found Shadow unconscious! He's in a coma we need you guys to come here!"

"Okay we're on our way," said Cream hanging up her found and turning to her friends and said, "We need to get to the hospital because Shadow is in a coma!"

"Alright then let's go," said Rouge and the four girls hurried to the hospital as fast as they can go.

* * *

_**Well to find out what happened to Shadow read and find out next time. To be honest with you guys, this chapter is the hardest one I've ever wrote.**_

_**I would like to give a special thanks to Sara Lovelymusic. I know I've told her this couple of time alright but I would like to say thanks for helping me out with this! I really appreciate you helping me out; it really took a lot of pressure off of me! If you are reading this I just want to say that.**_

_**The secret that Sonic made Amy promise not to tell will be reveled latter on in this story, before you guys asks me this question.**_

_**Peace out from your main man DW611 :P**_


End file.
